Mine
by ItsABiggieSlow
Summary: Inspired by Beyoncé song / Vauseman ofc. About 1,000 word one-shot set 9 years after Piper gets out of prison and 5 years after Alex gets out. Alex makes a very important decision in the middle of the night. I suck at summaries just read x


_We should get married._

The thought occurs to Alex in the middle of the night as she lies next to a sleeping Piper, tangled in a mess of fluffy white sheets and limbs after round after round of the world's best sex.

_We should get married. _

Why not? Alex knew Piper would want to. And Alex wanted to.

_I want to marry her._

It was hard for her to wrap her mind around. 5 years ago when she was in Litchfield she couldn't imagine a life outside of prison. And if she had, she never would have guessed life could be as great as this. Piper and she were finally together. All of their secrets were out and they were still in love. Piper was done running she said, and Alex was done living without her. A week after Alex got out, (4 _long _years after Piper had. 4 years that involved a lot of pining for Piper and cravings for the drugs that had taken her place before) she had found Piper's number and called. It took convincing but Alex managed to talk Piper into meeting her for coffee. And when they saw each other, Alex knew that she was still in love. She _always_ would be, no matter how much time had passed. She apologized. She apologized a lot to Piper, and then she'd finally been upfront and whispered _I love you_ under her breath and Piper had bit her bottom lip, looked Alex in the eyes and took her hand before whispering back in an equally soft tone _I love you too_ without hesitation. Alex didn't know what made her say that. Piper had always seemed like she moved on from her, and she'd honestly gotten so afraid that she'd forgotten what they had. But no, Piper remembered. And Alex remembered. So they got back together, and taken things slow for as long as they could - which was about two weeks - before indulging and giving into their sexual urges. After they had decided to try things together again, Alex became happy. She found a job working in a restaurant nearby as a waitress, and she'd moved up to assistant manager in no time. Piper and Polly had saved their business PoPi just in time and opened up their own shop - even though Polly and Larry were still together and Piper just couldn't manage to forgive them. But Alex was there to help her, and Piper was there to help Alex by just being there, by being reachable. By being loveable. By being Piper.

They'd been happy the first 4 years. Extremely happy. But now they were growing apart. They argued and didn't even talk sometimes. And it was mainly Alex's fault and she knew that. When Piper talked about things like the future, sometimes Alex couldn't take it, and it all got to her, and she ended up leaving even though that was the worst thing to do. She always came home to sleep in her bed though. Always. Because she loved Piper, really loved her. And she hated the worried way Piper looked when she came back late, and how Piper would cry when she got extremely frustrated. But at first, Alex just couldn't talk about marriage and kids (_maybe we'd adopt, since it's already pretty late...Piper would muse as Alex looked at her in wide-eyed disbelief_). Why not? She knew why not. The same reason she panicked if she woke up when Piper wasn't in the and she couldn't relax until she realized Piper was in the bathroom, or kitchen, or work on occasion if she had to leave early. This growing apart and fighting was all Alex's fault because Alex was stupid and afraid; no - scared to death - of the idea that Piper would leave her again. Breaking her heart and not looking back, even though she'd beg for her to stay.

Alex was afraid that it would be a repeat of Paris, although there was nothing to break them up.

Alex was scared. She was scared that happiness was limited and that nothing gold could stay. That the I love you's didn't mean as much as she thought they did.

But now here they were. Over 40 years old and desperately in love but not married and for the first time Alex realized how _dumb _she was for not making the jump earlier.

_Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away._

Alex realized then, at 4 o'clock in the morning listening to the slow breathing of her lover and the noises from the street down below that she wanted to marry Piper. And when the sun came up, she kissed the forehead of the beautiful blonde curled up to her and slipped out of bed as quietly as possible. She got ready and left their apartment without eating or waking Piper.

When she got back 2 hours later, Piper was pacing the living floor, walking in increasingly small circles. When the door opened, the younger woman's head shot up and she reached Alex in two long strides.

"Where were you? Are you okay? It's Saturday so you don't have work and I know you like to sleep late so nothing usually would get you up but-" she took a breath. "I was worried." She said, leaning up to peck Alex's lips. The shock they felt whenever they touched was still there. Alex wasn't crazy. They were in love. Alex chuckled, very nervous but mostly happy that Piper had confirmed what she needed to know.

"I'm fine kid, don't worry. Look I've got something to ask you," Alex said, her raspy, usually even voice wavered a bit, but Piper didn't know why.

"Sure", she said, stepping back to look at Alex. Alex froze. _Am I supposed to do the one knee thing? _She pursed her lips together then got down on one knee quickly, and looked up at Piper, whose mouth was slowly opening as she watched Alex move her hand to her jeans pocket, and pull out a small black box. When she clicked it open, Alex could have sworn Piper stopped breathing.

"I know I'm late, and that things have been rough. But it'll be different now. I'm not afraid of us anymore, and I love you so much." Alex said, and she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow in her signature way. "Pipes, will you marry me?" she asked, her voice now oddly quiet.

It took 2 seconds for Piper to pull Alex up and into her arms and holding her close. She crashed her lips against Alex's, letting her warm hands wrap around her girlfriend's/soon-to-be wife's waist.

Alex hoped that was a yes.

_You're mine you're mine._

_I just wanna say you're mine you're mine._

_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_

_All I'm really asking for is you._

**AN / Tada, I wrote a little one-shot in the middle of the night to celebrate making it through my first week of school. I hope you guys like it, I know it's short. Also I'm still working on that two-shot I was talking about and it's coming along slowly but surely and I hope to have it out soon. It'd also be _really_ helpful if any of you sent me suggestions to what you want, or to ideas to put in stories. I'll love you forever if you R&R or send me a PM about the two-shot. Also, I haven't forgotten the 10,000 dollar dare, but I am taking a break on it, as you might have noticed. Sorry this was kind of long. Love you guys x UmIDunno / End AN**


End file.
